


Woman-To-Woman

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Drama, Gen, Gen Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doris Rogers disapproves of the treatment of Billie Frechette in Bureau hands, and does something about it.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman-To-Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For the movie, natch. :)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 2, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 17, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Universal does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 924  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Despite this title, this isn’t femslash, LOL, though Doris and Billie would make a nice couple, eh? Perhaps there’s a hint. ;) Believe it or not, this is GEN, folks! And sticking with canon! Will wonders never cease? ;)

Doris Rogers was appalled. That…that… _man_ who called himself an agent of the Bureau of Investigation had kept Billie Frechette in that room for hours without even a bathroom break. She had heard muffled sounds coming from that room that scared her.

The door opened and Harold Reinecke came out, sweaty and disheveled. He ambled over to the water cooler, taking a drink, Doris noting that no water returned with him to the room.

Furious, she went to the ladies’ room, disgusted with herself and everyone in the office. At least she had an excuse. She had no power to stop the abomination, but what about the men in this office? Why didn’t they stand up to that…fat slob?

Doris disliked using a person’s weight against them. One of her best friends growing up had been overweight and had suffered for it. She’d been a sweet girl, and Doris had vowed to never judge people by looks, but Harold Reinecke?

He was a fat slob.

She looked at herself in the mirror over the sink. Reinecke had always given her the creeps. He had a mean face and a streak to match.

She washed her hands and returned to her desk.

Reinecke burst out of the room, asking Doris, “Can you get hold of Agent Purvis, Miss Roberts?”

_All these months working in this office and the jerk still can’t remember my name._

“No. He’s on his way back from Mooresville, Indiana and going directly to Cook County Jail.”

Frustrated, Reinecke declared that John Dillinger was holed up at an obscure address, and all available agents grabbed their guns, coats, and fedoras, following Reinecke out the door in a wild rush.

The agents left behind meant that Doris couldn’t release Billie but she sure as hell could help her. Back stiff, she ignored the eyes on her and opened the door to the interrogation room.

Billie Frechette was huddled in a chair, her right wrist handcuffed to the arm, her head bowed, her dark hair a mess.

The woman tensed, probably afraid that her tormentors were back. Doris grimaced as she realized that Billie’s skirt was wet.

_Damned bastard._

“It’s all right, Miss Frechette. It’s just me.”

Billie looked up, Doris wincing at her bruised and battered face.

“I’m sorry I can’t uncuff you. Let me get you some water.”

“I…” Shame filled Billie’s voice.

“I know, but you need water. Pee all over the floor if you have to. It would serve the bastard right.”

Doris went out to the water cooler and filled a Dixie cup, bringing it to Billie, who gratefully drank it through swollen lips.

Doris knelt by the chair. “Hold on a little longer, Miss Billie. I’m going to get Melvin Purvis to come back quickly and he’ll fix things.”

“He…he doesn’t approve?”

“No, he is a gentleman and a man of honor, Miss Billie.” Impulsively, Doris squeezed Billie’s free hand.

Large doe eyes looked at her with hope. “My…my Johnny is a man of honor. I know people would laugh at that, seein’ as how he robs banks…”

Doris squeezed her hand again. “I don’t find it funny. Sounds to me as if he treats his hostages well, especially the women.” Her mouth twisted. “Sorry the Bureau can’t say the same.” She leaned forward conspiratorially, woman-to-woman. “Agent Purvis will do his best to make things right.”

Billie laughed a little. “Both like to dress their best, don’t they?”

“Oh, yes.” Doris’ eyes sparkled. “Your Johnny is quite the…dashing…one.”

Pride shone in Billie’s shimmering eyes. “Yes, though I must say, your Melvin is quite lovely himself.”

“I do believe that both consider themselves White Knights in their own ways.”

Billie nodded thoughtfully.

Doris smiled and patted Billie’s arm, then straightened up and headed for the door.

“Miss Doris.” Doris turned back. “Thank you.” She took a deep breath. "And thank your Mr. Purvis."

Doris smiled again, heading back to her desk. She called the jail again.

“Is Agent Purvis there?” She tapped her fingers impatiently on her desk. “Yes, please, I need to speak to him.”

Two minutes later the soft Southern accent drawled over the phone, “Yes, Miss Rogers?”

“Mr. Purvis, you must return to the office immediately.” She didn’t sound hysterical, but the urgency was there in her tone.

“All right. I shall come directly.”

“Thank you.”

Again Doris ignored the agents still in the office, working on a letter she was typing for Melvin, time slowly passing. She jumped as the office door crashed open and Reinecke barreled in, followed by the other agents. He went straight for the interrogation room, only one agent following him inside. He heard yelling and a crash.

Doris clenched her fists, nails biting into her palms. Where was…? Yes!

Melvin Purvis strode in the door, garbed in midnight-blue and looking for her.

“Mr. Purvis, a man should not treat a woman in this manner.”

Puzzled, Mel nevertheless nodded and she pointed to the interrogation room. Charles Winstead followed her boss. Good. The ex-Texas Ranger would be excellent back-up.

Mel and Winstead went inside, sounds of a scuffle carrying outside, and Winstead had Reinecke up against the wall, an arm to his throat.

Doris crossed her arms, shifting from foot-to-foot, and then Melvin Purvis emerged with the battered Billie Frechette in his arms, his eyes silently accusing the onlookers.

“Miss Rogers,” he said softly, and Doris led them to the ladies’ room.

The shameful episode was over.

With any luck, Charles Winstead would give Harold Reinecke a taste of his own medicine.


End file.
